


Hatsune Miku vs. Megurine Luka

by Stubbsville9588



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbsville9588/pseuds/Stubbsville9588
Kudos: 1





	Hatsune Miku vs. Megurine Luka

Hatsune Miku vs. Megurine Luka  
By: Stubbsville9588

“Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, she is the first ever Vocaloid, CV01, Hatsune Miku!!!” the ring announcer shouted, introducing Hatsune Miku as she walked onto the stage, down the ramp and into the ring, posing to the audience.

“And her opponent, CVO3, Megurine Luka!!!” the ring announcer shouted, introducing Megurine Luka as she walked onto the stage, walked down the ramp and into the ring, posing to the audience.

As soon as the referee called for the bell to start the match. Miku started the match by punching Luka in the face with Luka blocking it, grabbing Miku and Irish Whipping her against the ropes. After that, she waited for Miku to run back to her so she could executed a standing clothesline only for Miku to duck underneath it, run against the ropes and charge at Luka with a spear. She then went for the pin cover, but only got a one count. She then picked Luka up to her feet only for Luka to execute a DDT on Miku. She then went for the cover, but got a one count, as well. She then executed an elbow drop on Miku’s abdomen and then executed a running sexton, went for the pin cover but got a two count this time. Frustrated, she applied a seated sleeper hold on Miku. She tried desperately to get to the nearest ropes. But when she was almost at the ropes, Luka slammed her head onto the ring and executed a leg drop, went for the pin cover, but only got a two count. Getting more frustrated, she waited for Miku to get to her feet so she could execute her finisher, a super kick known as the Luka Kick. But Miku knew the kick was coming. She dodged it and executed a neck breaker on Luka. She then climbed the nearest turnbuckle, executed her finisher, a corkscrew shooting star press known as the Miku Star Press; onto Luka, went for the pin cover, got the three count and this one’s over.

Winner: Hatsume Miku


End file.
